Wireless communications are pervasive in today's consumer electronics. Cellular phones, Bluetooth® devices, and wireless streaming video are all common applications that rely on wireless signals to transfer data. Users walk around constantly in communication with one another via one device or another. The field of body-wearable antennas allow user to interact with wireless terminals hands free by incorporating the antenna within, or placed upon, an article of clothing worn by the user. Antennas may be sewn into jackets or sweatshirts, or placed in a helmet or other wearable device, and enable a consumer electronic device to communicate via the antenna.
However, such antennas have a few challenges to overcome. First, any antenna system must overcome the Ohmic losses incurred by a propagating electromagnetic wave in the vicinity of a human body (i.e., where energy from the antenna is not radiated to the intended receiver but is instead absorbed as heat by the body). Second, the antenna's form factor must be small enough to ensure the user's comfort. Small antennas are inefficient radiators, and, consequently, the effective range of the antenna system is reduced as the form factor of the antenna system is shrunk. Third, the location and orientation of the antenna will be constantly shifting as the user moves. Consequently, unidirectional and single polarity antennas are not suitable for such an application as signal strength will vary with orientation to the wireless terminal. Therefore, an antenna system that can overcome these challenges is desired.